Gauss Rifle
The Gauss Rifle is a long-ranged weapon that appears in Crysis, Crysis Warhead, Crysis 2, and Crysis 3. In each new game different iterations of this gun appear . Crysis/Crysis Warhead The GK8 Gauss Gun is a new weapon designed by the United States. Unlike other weapons, it fires slugs of high-density alloys, such as tungsten carbide and depleted uranium, at velocities up to eight times the speed of sound. It is primarily used by US soldiers, although members of the KPA are seen using captured Gauss Rifles in Crysis Warhead. It appears to be a bolt-action weapon, as the player tugs on a handle that is on the right side of the weapon between shots. Different iterations of this gun appears in all Crysis games. Attachments The Gauss Rifle can be equipped with both Scopes, Reflex Sight, Flashlight and a Laser Pointer. Tactics The Gauss Rifle is an excellent long-range weapon; it can kill a non-Nanosuit-equipped target (and even Nanosuit-equipped targets in multiplayer) in one shot, no matter where they are hit. It should be acquired as soon as it is made available on the level Onslaught (Crysis) or Adapt or Perish (Crysis Warhead). The Sniper Scope attachment makes picking off enemies at long range much easier. Even against Nanosuit-equipped enemies, the Gauss Rifle is still very effective; three to five bodyshots or one headshot will kill one. The player should prioritize targets so as not to waste ammunition. Generally, heavy infantry targets such as Nanosuit-equipped soldiers or aliens of any type should be primary targets for the gauss rifle. Lesser targets, such as generic KPA soldiers, should be dealt with using other weapons. It is also very effective as an anti-Ceph weapon; it takes two to three shots to kill a Ceph Scout in Crysis and one shot to kill a Ceph Trooper. The Gauss Rifle should be equipped upon entering the Ceph-infested part of the game. Advantages The Gauss Rifle is an excellent anti-materiel rifle that can disable hovercraft, boats, and other lightly armored vehicles, as well as heavy infantry. Its muzzle velocity is extremely high, ensuring no target can escape. It can kill an Ceph Trooper in one shot and an Ceph Scout in two shots (four in Warhead). It can kill a Nanosuit soldier with a single well placed headshot in Crysis Warhead. Disadvantages The main downsides to the Gauss Rifle are the small magazine size and scarcity of ammunition. Rounds fired from the Gauss Rifle leave blue trails behind, which can reveal the user's position. It is the second most rare gun in Crysis as well as Crysis Warhead, and is only used by a handful of U.S. Marines; some captured rifles are used by KPA Nanosuit soldier in Crysis Warhead. Crysis 2 The M2014 Gauss Rifle is a mass accelerator weapon featured in Crysis''Crysis 22 and new version of GK8 Gauss Rifle featured in Crysis and Crysis Warhead. Stats Accuracy: 6 Rate of fire: 5 Mobility: 4 Damage: 10 Range: 6 Description The following text is taken from Weapon Focus section of the official Crysis website (now dead): 'M2014 Gauss:' ''Now in its second incarnation following successful field trials with US Marines at the Lingshan Incident of 2020, the M2014 Gauss is an advanced anti-material rifle designed specifically to address the needs of troops engaged in asymmetric warfare. Developed by CryNet Armories Electromagnetic Research Division, the Gauss supersedes previous generations of .50 cal sniper rifles, combining increased power and muzzle velocity with reduced recoil. Its unrivaled muzzle velocity provides a greater range, less bullet drop and less wind drift than its nearest rivals, bypassing the inherent cost and physical limitations of conventional firearms. The Gauss was developed from railgun technology, using magnetic fields to super-accelerate projectiles to unprecedented speeds. Powered by a new 8-megajoule prototype capacitor bank using solid-state switches and high-energy-density capacitors, the rifle’s stopping power is unmatched. Following the successful, albeit controversial, trials at Lingshan, CryNet accelerated development and within three years the M2014 became standard issue for the elite ranks of CELL security forces. CryNet spokesman Elliot Schwarz sees the Gauss as a breakthrough in modern battlefield technology, “The M2014 is a ‘game changer’ that will take us through the unique challenges of the next decade”."Crysis 2 Weapon Focus: M2014 Gauss." mycrysis.com. March 15, 2011. In Multiplayer, the player unlocks a C.E.L.L. camouflage for the M2014 Gauss Rifle after the fourth Reboot. Attachments *Sniper Scope *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Extended Clip *Holographic Decoy Usage Like the Gauss rifle of the original Crysis and Crysis Warhead, ammunition for the M2014 is scarce, but it is a very powerful weapon. Ceph Devastator units can be easily defeated within three or four shots. It is essentially a one shot kill against humans and even Ceph Stalkers and Grunts. Crysis 3 "Heavily single-shot sniper rifle; its 8-megajoule prototype capacitor bank using solid-state switches and high-energy-density capacitor make this weapon hugely effective for long distance combat." ''-In game description. The Gauss Rifle returns in Crysis 3 as Gauss Sabot Gun. It has a lower rate of fire compared to M2014 Gauss of Crysis 2. This weapon usually kills ordinary combatants in a single hit, while Ceph Devastators can be killed with two to three headshots. It also possesses the ability to penetrate some forms of light cover. Almost every type of enemy in the game can be easily taken down by this weapon, making it one of the most useful weapons in the game when it is available. It is still eclipsed by the Bolt Sniper for being the most effective sniping weapon in the game. Attachments (Crysis 3) Campaign *Sniper Scope *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Tech Scope Multiplayer All Attachments are unlocked at Weapon Levels. Below is a list of attachments available for this weapon and the level they are unlocked at. Level Attachment Unlocked #Sniper Scope 0 Kills #Reflex Sight 10 Kills #Extended Magazine 25 Kills #Assault Scope 50 Kills #Tech Scope 100 Kills #Hologram 150 Kills Trivia Crysis 2 *The M2014 is more powerful in campaign than in multiplayer for balancing reasons. *The M2014 cannot take ammo from ammunition crates, but needs ammo from other M2014 rifles. However, if the player is carrying a SCAR with the Gauss attachment , ammunition will be replenished from crates. *The M2014 is acquired in the campaign from Commander Lockhart, although the ammo scarcity can be an issue. The M2014 is also acquired on the mission "Masks Off", where the player exits Hargreave's room and enters the hidden passage; it is at the end of the passageway. Another location where the M2014 can be taken is on the rooftops just before Central Park is lifted out of the ground by the Ceph's lithoship. The M2014 is also found just before leaving the Prism to go outside. *The M2014 is the only weapon that can go through Commander Lockhart's nano-glass, making him invincible to gunfire unless you are inside his private room. *There is a useful glitch with the M2014: If you attach the reflex sight, then back to the sniper scope, your HUD will retain the M2014's reticle. Gallery Crysis/Crysis Warhead Crysis 2012-02-04 14-22-20-38.jpg Crysis 2012-02-04 14-22-22-19.jpg Crysis 2012-02-04 14-22-26-40.jpg Crysis 2012-02-04 14-33-25-19.jpg Crysis 2 File:Gausssniper.png|The M2014 Gauss Rifle in ''Crysis 2 with Sniper Scope File:Gaussreflex.png|With Reflex Sight File:Gaussassault.png|With Assault Scope Crysis 3 Crysis3 2013-05-07 16-47-47-77.jpg|In-game weapon information Crysis3_2013-12-21_23-33-02-42.jpg|Infiltrator skin in multiplayer Crysis 3 Gauss Rifle Customisation.png|Weapon attachments in Crysis 3 de:Gauss-Gewehr Category:Weapons Category:Crysis Weapons Category:Crysis 2 Weapons Category:Crysis 3 Weapons Category:Crysis Warhead Weapons